


A Bit of Affection

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang can't leave Blake alone when she's reading, so she decides to give her the affection she's craving. Just a sweet little bumblebee drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I should have commissions set up by the end of the month.

“Blaaaaake…” Yang said, at a volume that would have been wholly unnecessary even if she’d been outside of the room.

From the other end of the bed, it was more than a bit irritating.

“What?” Blake asked through gritted teeth.

With Weiss and Ruby out of the room, Blake should have known she wouldn’t be able to get much peace. Her partner-turned-friend-turned-girlfriend might have been a tad unpredictable, but she did have some patterns.

“Baaaabe…”

Such as her borderline hatred for silence.

“Yes?” Blake asked, her eyes not leaving her book.

Yang gave a little giggle and moved closer, leaning against Blake’s back. “There’s nothing to doooooo.” She moaned, resting her chin on Blake’s shoulder.

“There’s books you could read.” Blake said.

“Don’t wanna.” Yang replied, her breath hot on Blake’s neck.

“You could mess around on your scroll?” Blake offered.

“Mmm.” Yang’s lips touched her neck, and a tingle went down her spine. “Nah.”

Blake swallowed, gathering her resolve. “Yang, stop.”

Yang froze for a moment, then backed off, sighing. “M'sorry.” She muttered.

Blake nodded. “It’s okay, it wasn’t really bothering me, I’m just trying to finish this book. I only have a few chapters left…”

Yang sighed. “Sorry. I just wanted a little affection, y'know?”

Blake bit her lip, keeping her gaze at her book to avoid seeing Yang’s hurt-puppy look.

As much as they joked about Ruby using it, everyone on the team knew where she’d learned it from.

Blake sighed. “After this chapter, okay?”

“Okay…” Yang said, slumping against her back.

/

Blake slipped a bookmark into the book, then turned around to face Yang.

Now that her attention wasn’t being otherwise occupied, Yang was beaming. She wrapped her arms around Blake’s neck, moving forward to brush their lips together… but only meeting Blake’s cheek.

Yang blinked at her as she pulled back, but Blake just smiled. “I want to try something.”

Yang nodded slowly. “Okay?”

Blake nodded back. “Now…” She said, grabbing Yang’s hand and climbing into the blonde’s lap. “You said all you wanted was affection. So I want no come-ons, no innuendos, and no groping, okay?”

“Alright…” Yang said, raising an eyebrow.

Blake brought Yang’s hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle in turn. She put it around her neck and reached for the other hand, repeating her actions before wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck, making sure to go under her hair.

Yang opened her mouth, but a narrowing of Blake’s eyebrows silenced her.

“Just relax like this for a minute. Try and suppress your aura.”

Yang obeyed, consciously pulling her aura inside of her, noting how it made Blake’s weight seem just a bit heavier, and the hands on her neck to feel just a bit rougher.

Blake nodded. “Okay, good… Now…” Her eyes met Yang’s, and something in them drew Yang in, reminding her of their first kiss, the first time Blake told her she loved her, the first time Blake fell asleep in her arms…

“Yang…” Blake muttered, smiling. “Try and match your breathing up to mine, okay?”

Yang obeyed without a second thought, and soon they were taking identically even breaths.

“You’re doing great…” Blake said. “Now… I want you to let your aura flow normally, okay?” Yang nodded, and Blake’s smile widened. “On three… one…two…three.”

Yang let out a breath as she released her aura, Blake doing the same.

To her surprise, Blake’s weight didn’t lessen, and her hands still felt just as rough.

But… Blake felt warmer, more vibrant somehow, as if someone had intensified all of her colors.

For a moment, she’s sure she can hear Blake’s heartbeat.

Blake smiled. “The book was right… I really didn’t expect it to work.” She let out a sigh, moving forward to nuzzle into Yang’s neck. “It’s incredible, isn’t it?”

“It does feel pretty nice…” Yang agreed. “But I’m not sure what it is.” she admitted.

Blake’s lips touch her neck, and it sends an intense shock through her whole body, nearly making her moan.

“You can’t feel it?” Blake mumbles into her skin. “Our auras… they’re in sync.”

Yang blinked. “Really… so our souls are in sync? How romantic.”

Blake flicked her arm, chuckling as Yang jumped at the contact.

It wasn’t so much the pain, as the realization that it’d went through her aura so effortlessly.

And the little pleasurable shock that shot through her at Blake’s every touch didn’t help matters.

Blake took a deep breath, and Yang felt her lips curl into a smile against her neck.

She mouthed something into her skin, and Yang smiled.

“Love you too…” She lowered herself until her head touched the pillow, her arms wrapped around Blake the whole time.

Blake nuzzled her, and slowed her breathing down.

Yang subconsciously matched hers up, feeling herself start to drift off.

She squeezed Blake to her as they fell asleep, matching smiles on their faces.


End file.
